


Все раскрывается

by LeAglani



Series: Три солнца. Две луны. [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: AU, Friendship, M/M, Slash, Slow Build, АУ, дружба, медленное развитие отношений, намек на сюжет, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: МакКой на мгновение замер на месте, боясь пошевелиться. Что-то подобное он давно подозревал, но одно дело подозревать, упорно игнорируя гуляющие по кораблю слухи для собственного душевного спокойствия, и другое дело – самому воочию видеть подтверждение этих самых слухов и сплетен.





	Все раскрывается

**Author's Note:**

> Дополнительно: пре-слеш, слеш, броманс, дружба, Mirror Univers, ау  
Предупреждения: я поменяла возраст героям, так чтобы мне было комфортнее про них писать. Чехову - 23, МакКою – 34. Мне не комфортно, когда большая разница, увы-увы.
> 
> _____________________  
Ах! В октябре был бы год, как я все пыталась написать эту часть. Фух)))
> 
> Приношу извинения за то, что заставила так долго ждать.  
Я хотела поменять статус этого текста на "заморожен", но решила этого не делать. Все же я буду писать дальше. Да, возможно, это займет продолжительное время, но все же)))
> 
> Беты на этот текст у меня нет, так что заранее извиняюсь за вес ошибки и опечатки, вычитывала, как могла.

МакКой на мгновение замер на месте, боясь пошевелиться. Что-то подобное он давно подозревал, но одно дело было подозревать, упорно игнорируя гуляющие по кораблю слухи для собственного душевного спокойствия, и другое дело – самому воочию видеть подтверждение этих самых слухов и сплетен.

Сложно было не узнать подробности личной жизни Кирка, когда о капитане сплетничали практически на каждом углу. МакКой уже потерял надежду хоть как-то приструнить своих медсестер, когда те начинали мечтательно вздыхать, обсуждая чужие многочисленные достоинства, главное, что выполняли свою работу, и то хорошо. Именно из таких вот разговоров Леонард и узнал самый обсуждаемый слух, как оказывается, не только среди женской половины экипажа.

Он никогда особо уверенно не чувствовал себя на третьей палубе, но с тех пор как пришлось к своим обычным обязанностям добавить еще и дополнительные тренировки и инструктаж персонала медотсека, Леонард был вынужден стать частым гостем тренировочных залов и площадок. И самый большой их выбор был именно на третьей палубе.

Как оказалось, тренировки были нужны не только его подчиненным, но и ему самому. Помимо очевидного, это неизменно напоминало о том, что он, во-первых, был не так уж и молод, чтобы прыгать по матам в течение нескольких часов и не чувствовать себя потом разваливающимся на части. А во-вторых, что ему все же стоило больше времени и внимания уделять кораблю, который невольно стал его домом, не особо уютным или гостеприимным, но все же домом на ближайшие три года.

Пока лучше всего он знал только дорогу от своей каюты до мостика, столовой, каюты капитана и медотсека. И теперь к его обычным маршрутам добавилось еще несколько новых. Ежедневная ротация и меняющиеся смены членов экипажа заставляли постоянно подстраиваться под сложную систему взаимодействия разных служб, что для него походило больше всего на учения, утомительные и неизбежные. И тут их блистательный лидер, конечно же, не мог остаться в стороне. Хотя если это могло повысить хоть ненамного шанс на выживание, МакКой готов был молча терпеть любую выматывающую отработку самых разных сценариев того, что могло пойти не так. И тут поистине фантазия Кирка не знала границ. Не менее сложными, если не сложнее, были совместные тренировки и с первым помощником и его людьми. Но хуже всего было, когда эти двое объединялись. 

Через какое-то время МакКой даже почти перестал удивляться, насколько поразительно работали чужая фантазия и воображение, хотя не мог не признавать, что, наверняка, именно умение нестандартно мыслить и сделало Джеймса Тибериуса Кирка самым молодым и успешным капитаном за всю историю имперского флота. Чем-то же он должен был выделяться из массы таких же молодых и талантливых, потому что даже фамилия Кирков и поддержка самого верховного адмирала Пайка еще ничего не гарантировали.

Леонард честно не думал, что в это время в небольшом зале, что до этого занимала его немногочисленная команда, все еще кто-то будет. Если бы он, устав и отвлекшись на вызов, не забыл полотенце и сменную майку, то сейчас бы точно не стал свидетелем сцены, которую предпочел бы никогда в жизни не видеть. Для собственного душевного спокойствия точно.

После двухчасовой тренировки у него снова болело все тело, напоминая о существовании мышц, о которых он давно уже успел подзабыть, только его рукам доставалось меньше всего, то есть тому без чего ему никак было не обойтись. И Леонард, конечно же, делал все возможное, чтобы их беречь. В его случае, сколько бы он об этом ни думал, самым лучшим решением было тренировать скорость бега и отрабатывать маневры уклонения, тут даже Кирк не стал сопротивляться, все равно от Леонарда не стоило ожидать того же уровня боевой подготовки как от других членов альфа-смены.

Стоило дверям бесшумно разъехаться, как в лицо ударил прохладный воздух, нагнетаемый в комнату без устали крутящимися лопастями кондиционеров, встроенных в панели в стенах и на потолке. Свет все еще горел, приглушенный и мягкий, так что ему не пришлось озвучивать команду на его включение, и когда МакКой уже готов был шагнуть внутрь, его остановило какое-то слабое движение в глубине.

Тело, двигаясь на рефлексах, успешно вбитых тренировками, замерло, пока адреналин заставлял кровь отчаянно пульсировать в висках, а сердце колотиться где-то в районе горла. Он знал, что на этом корабле всегда следовало быть настороже, но все же позволил себе неосмотрительно расслабиться. К его немалому удивлению и легкому стыду, стоило только перевести дыхание и осознать, что никто не спешил выпрыгнуть откуда-то из полумрака, на него снизошло понимание, что именно он имел сомнительную честь сейчас лицезреть.

Руки капитана уверенно лежали на плечах его первого помощника. И даже оттуда, где стоял МакКой, ему было видно, что поцелуй был яростным и собственническим, пока невозмутимый вулканец стоял, не сопротивляясь, но и не отвечая. 

Леонард стал пятиться назад, чертыхаясь про себя. Перспектива быть замеченным Кирком была ужасней знания, что Спок слышал его приближение, не мог не слышать с его кошачьим слухом. Поспешный и максимально незаметный побег был единственным разумным решением в данной ситуации, и, конечно же, МакКой принял именно это решение. А еще ему срочно нужно было выпить, потому что хотел он того или нет, но разговора с вулканцем о только что увиденном ему точно было не избежать.

И выпить в хорошей компании на этом чертовом корабле можно было всего лишь в паре мест, главным из которых был ремонтный отсек, где неизменно правил Монтгомери Скотт. Шотландец, а также старший инженер на этой посудине, не только держал у себя отличную выпивку, но и щедро делился ей с тем, кто, по его мнению, мог эту самую выпивку по достоинству оценить. И Леонарду повезло попасть именно в эти редкие ряды, потому уж в чем, в чем, а в алкоголе он знал толк.

\- Скотти, - МакКой без воодушевления постучал по какой-то цилиндрической железяке, из которой торчали знакомые ноги. Хотя конечно, узнал он его вовсе не по сапогам, а по доносящимся откуда-то из недр металлического нечто ругательствам. – Ты сильно занят?

Внутри что-то стучало, скрипело и жужжало, и Скотти явно был в своей стихии среди всего этого царства железа, проводов, пластика и, кто знает, чего еще. Совсем как сам Леонард посреди своего медотсека со всем его высокотехнологичным оборудованием.

Рядом крутился Кинсер, но МакКой предпочитал лишний раз не смотреть на это странное и в целом безобидное лично для него существо. Что говорить, он давно это признал перед самими собой – он, Леонард Хоратио МакКой, был немного ксенофобом. Конечно же, не ярым, но и от инопланетчиков в дикий восторг он приходить не спешил. И вот ведь ирония – теперь бороздя просторы космоса, именно с другими расами ему чаще всего и приходилось сталкиваться. И для него как для отличного специалиста в своей области все эти столкновения были сущим кошмаром, что, впрочем, в большей степени и объясняло его неприязнь. Он действительно считал чуть ли не личным оскорблением те редкие и от того неприятный моменты, когда он должен был признавать свое бессилие и невозможность выполнять свою работу, только потому что ему не хватало знаний о чужой физиологии. 

Особенно, когда сверху поступала команда вылечить. Найти вакцину. Спасти. Пока другие тратили годы жизни на исследования и ошибки, он ошибиться не имел права. Потому что его лишили этого самого права, как только он продался имперскому флоту и лично капитану Джеймсу Кирку.

Да, он просто не очень жаловал все эти новые для него разумные формы жизни. Как оказалось, в отличие от их капитана. Который вон даже активно целовался с одной такой чрезмерно умной формой жизни, Леонард невольно передернул плечами. Он ничего не имел против Спока, тот ему даже иногда нравился. По крайней мере, чужой профессионализм он уважал и ценил, а на все остальное был вынужден закрывать глаза. Или передавать этого не особо удобного ему пациента М-Бенге, несмотря на настояния капитана заниматься тем самому.

На этот счет у них шло затяжное противостояние, в котором, как прогнозировал Леонард, ему рано или поздно предстояло потерпеть сокрушительное поражение.

\- О, док, что-то вы неважно выглядите, - лейтенант-командор Монтгомери Скотт, а для друзей и близких просто Скотти, наконец, показался полностью. – И я точно знаю, что вам поможет. Это одно очень надежное лекарство с моей родины.

\- Скотти, ты спаситель. Нет, чудотворец. И еще и телепат, - Леонард расплылся в довольной улыбке, не жалея похвалы. Именно за этим «лекарством» он сюда и пришел, и надеялся хотя бы ненадолго отвлечься в приятной компании. И отложить тот момент, когда ему надо будет осмыслить и принять тот факт, что их капитан и первый помощник все же состояли в отношениях, как и ходили слухи. Какой бы там характер на самом деле те не носили.

\- А вы, док, знаете, как польстить, - довольно посмеялся Скотти, щуря светлые глаза. – У меня как раз есть кое-что, что вы точно оцените. Кинсер! За мной, мой друг! Наша смена начнется только через пять часов, поэтому у нас есть время даже, чтобы протрезветь. Да, доктор МакКой?

\- Конечно же, лейтенант-командор Монтгомери, - в тон собеседнику ответил Леонард и пошел следом за этой колоритной во всех отношениях парочкой. По крайней мере, Кинсера ему еще ни разу не приходилось лечить. Или обследовать. 

К х М х С

Ему кто-то помогал идти. Поддерживая за талию и закинув его руку на плечо. МакКой пошевелил пальцами, пытаясь определить хотя бы так, чье же все-таки плечо это было. Потому что его глаза попросту отказывались открываться. Стоило ему хотя бы попытаться приподнять веки, чтобы сориентироваться в пространстве, как его тут же начинало тошнить. Добавить к этому головокружение и сухость во рту на фоне учащенного сердцебиения, общей расслабленности конечностей и неконтролируемым скачкам настроения, то сам себе он мог бы поставить диагноз не только интоксикации, но еще и доброго десятка разнообразных заболеваний от встречающихся в его теперь очень богатой и насыщенной практике вирусов.

Под пальцами была знакомая ткань униформы. Кажется желтой, если он правильно определил это размывающееся вытянутое пятно со светлым верхом и темным низом, которым были кончено же форменные брюки и сапоги. Леонард похвалил себя за догадливость и расплылся в широкой улыбке.

Его легонько встряхнули, потому что он уж совсем откровенно навалился на своего провожатого, неохотно перебирая ногами. Он бы вообще предпочел не двигаться, а так и остаться…. Где бы он ни был, когда его решили транспортировать в другое место. А теперь ему приходилось прикладывать неимоверные усилия, даже чтобы просто держаться вертикально. 

\- Скотти, это было отличное лекарство. Мой друг, я бы… прописывал его каждому второму на этой чертовой жестянке. Особенно Кирку… Нет, особенно Споку, – он был уверен, что говорил четко и понятно, хотя язык казался будто не его, слишком большим и неповоротливым для его рта.

\- Вам нравится офицер Монтгомери?

Странно, это не был голос Скотти, хотя и показался ему смутно знакомым. Хотя точно, верх у пятна была желтым, а не красным, а значит, это не мог быть Скотти.

\- Ммм? – МакКой остановился, точнее попытался остановиться. Он уперся ногами в универсальное покрытие пола и попробовал затормозить свое передвижение в пространстве. И кажется, ему это даже удалось. Правда, теперь поддерживающие его руки переместились в область талии, а самому ему пришлось уткнуться лицом куда-то в чужую шею и в ответ сомкнуть руки за чужой спиной. Только ради стабильности и удобства, конечно, а не потому ему просто захотелось пообниматься. 

Стоять вот так вот было так спокойно и легко. Он и не помнил уже, когда в последний раз просто с кем-то обнимался, без сексуального контекста или из-за необходимости притворяться ради миссии. Или на очередном приеме. Хотя, чего это он - сейчас тоже все было далеко от «просто объятия».

Черт. Он уже не помнил, почему решил так напиться. Ему нужно было на смену через…. Отравленный алкоголем мозг отказывался выдавать нужную информацию, но что-то на краю сознания настойчиво твердило, что начинать трезветь нужно было срочно, вот прямо сейчас, если он не хотел неприятностей. 

Точно! Он вспомнил, кому принадлежал этот голос. Как он мог сразу не узнать этот акцент и эти вкрадчивые интонации, Леонард и сам не понимал. Поэтому списал это все на забористый шотландский скотч. 

\- Павел, - он посмаковал это имя. Вышло так себе, опять же из-за неповоротливого языка. – Паша…

Да, так ему нравилось больше. Паша. МакКой пьяно фыркнул куда-то в чужую ключицу, обтянутую форменной желтой кофтой. 

Паша. Павел.

Это русское имя ему нравилось. Очень нравилось, подсказал затуманенный крепким алкоголем мозг.

\- И что мне с вами только делать? – сбоку, прямо на ухо жарко прилетел вопрос, на который МакКой даже попытался ответить. Хотя бы самому себе.

Во-первых, ему срочно нужно было к себе. Чтобы выспаться. И чтобы протрезветь. У него даже для этого было все под рукой, как раз в нижнем ящике казенного стола, надежно прикрученного к одной из стен в его каюте. И в ящике рабочего стола тоже, если так подумать.

\- Вы даже когда пьяный, такой красивый. И я никогда до этого не видел вас настолько расслабленным.

Леонард хотел согласно кивнуть. Не на то, что он красивый, хотя объективно говоря, у него была приятная мужественная внешность, а теперь он еще и благодаря регулярному питанию и тренировкам привел себя почти в прежнюю форму. Он хотел согласиться с тем, что, только напившись, мог хоть немного расслабиться. Выкинуть из головы бесконечные формулы, бесконечное количество важной и не очень информации о своих пациентах, о своих экспериментах или о своих исследованиях. О той пугающей его черной бездне вокруг, о том, что до ближайшей твердой почвы под ногами было слишком большое число световых лет. И список мог быть действительно существенным, если бы он когда-нибудь решил его составить.

Выпивка была вполне себе распространенным способом убежать от этого всего. И не то, чтобы он был исключением из правил. Просто у него теперь были нужные знакомства, чтобы к этой самой выпивке иметь доступ, а не прибегать к синтетическим наркотикам или чему-то подобному.

\- Паша, - он снова ткнулся носом в чужую горячую шею. От Чехова пахло чем-то терпким и ярким. А еще немного алкоголем, но в этом был уже виноват сам МакКой, дыша на того перегаром.

Он бы никогда не позволил себе чего-то большего, чем просто втянуть воздух возле белой кожи с россыпью веснушек. Даже если ему отчаянно хотелось попробовать, какая та была на вкус.

\- Смена, - довольно отчетливо пробурчал МакКой, он даже почувствовал разницу с тем, что он говорил, точнее, пытался проговаривать до этого.

\- Ваша смена начнется через три с половиной часа. И боюсь, отгул взять не получится… Леонард.

Ему нравилось то, как звучало его имя с этим акцентом и этим произношением. Он даже сначала проигнорировал, что шло впереди. Что-то про его смену.

Черт. 

\- Пошлите, я вам помогу, - смешок опять прилетел сразу прямо в ухо, щекоча и вызывая ассоциацию с чем-то запретным. МакКой тряхнул головой, скидывая наваждение. У него была цель, общее направление и даже помощь, так что откладывать не имело смысла. Поэтому он расцепил руки и позволил вновь повести себя по коридорам, которые он не узнавал, даже когда открывал ненадолго глаза и пытался оглядеться.

К х М х С

Надежда, что он не наболтал лишнего, пока был пьян, была. Небольшая, но все же была. Леонард даже не понимал сейчас, зачем он вообще решил напиться. Точнее понимал. И помнил, только вот зачем ему стоило доводить себя до столь невменяемого состояния, что он даже передвигаться без чужой помощи не мог – все же не понимал. С ним такое редко случалось. На его памяти была всего пара раз, и то давно, еще при его жизни на Земле. И конечно же, это было связано с его семьей.

А теперь выходило, что еще причиной стал вулканец, которого он как максимум считал коллегой. Хотя и весьма уважаемым и ценным коллегой. Леонард нахмурился. Какие бы отношения не связывали их бравого капитана и упрямого первого помощника, это никак не сказывалось на рабочем процессе или эффективности не только их тандема, но и жизни всего экипажа, поэтому он сейчас и пытался проанализировать причину своего столь опрометчивого поведения. И для этого мучительно и медленно продираясь сквозь обрывочные воспоминания и ощущения.

И сколько бы он ни бился над этой задачей, выходило только одно. Самому себе он мог признаться, все равно дальше его головы это бы не ушло… Ах, точно. Их чертов карманный телепат об этом все же мог узнать. МакКой со стоном уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки.

Его бесило собственное бессилие. Невозможность что-то сделать. Или на что-то повлиять. Он видел реакцию Спока, точнее ее отсутствие. Леонард даже алкоголем не смог стереть стоящую теперь перед глазами сцену, стоило только подумать о вулканце. Не сложно было сложить одно с другим, чтобы сделать однозначные выводы о том, что же происходило между этими двумя, и кто был инициатором. Как и не сложно было предположить, что вулканец не мог отказаться, даже если бы хотел. Нет, только не тогда, когда требовал именно Кирк, всегда привыкший получать желаемое. Конечно же, в своей бесящей безапелляционной манере.

Он не хотел ничего делать, поэтому уже полчаса просто сидел за своим рабочим столом, лишь изредка поглядывая на включенный монитор, на котором был открыт какой-то документ. Леонард даже букв не видел, все сливалось в черно-белую мешанину с вкраплениями графиков. Нет, к черту. У него даже не было права вмешиваться или давать советы, когда он даже со своей личной жизнью не мог разобраться. Или уже определиться.

Внизу экрана выскочило очередное сообщение, и ему пришлось все же сделать над собой усилие, чтобы вчитаться в присланный короткий текст. Просто еще один рабочий момент. Один из множества, потому что жизнь не стояла на месте. Все случалось, все менялось и рано или поздно раскрывалось. Совсем как чужие, не такие уж, как оказывается, и тайные отношения.

Дверь в его кабинет бесшумно отъехала в сторону, отвлекая его от нерадостных мыслей. Леонард с опаской выглянул из-за монитора и с облегчением перевел дыхание. Встречаться с первым помощником он пока был морально не готов, поэтому появление сейчас перед ним Чехова его даже обрадовало. И еще немного смутило. 

Он лишь смутно припоминал, о чем они говорили, но вот то, что звал того по имени, на удивление помнил отчетливо. На языке до сих пор остался вкус чужого имени.

\- Доктор МакКой, как ваше самочувствие? – голубые глаза словно светились изнутри весельем, что, конечно же, от МакКоя не укрылось, но на то, чтобы разозлиться или хотя бы для вида возмутиться, у него не было ни сил, ни желания.

\- Павел, - неловко откашлявшись, поздоровался с Чеховым Леонард. Он очень смутно помнил, как тот помог ему добраться до каюты, стянуть кофту и сапоги и выпить ту отрезвляющую бурду, что он всегда на все случаи жизни держал под рукой. – Я в норме.… Кстати… Эм, спасибо за вчерашнее.

\- Всегда, пожалуйста. Я был рад помочь. И я рад, что вы попросили помощи именно у меня.

Леонард перевел взгляд на монитор, но тот как и до этого светился скучным анализом очередной стадии очередного эксперимента.

\- Ты… Ты что-то хотел?

\- Да. Пойдете со мной на свидание?

МакКой удивленно вскинул голову и проглотил первые же, готовые сорваться с языка слова, как и последующие. Потому что ему нужно было время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Хотя, что тут было думать. Они оба и так прекрасно знали, что это будет за ответ.

\- Да.


End file.
